Life Goes On
by myeverything02
Summary: Part II in the Lessons Learned Series. A year after Lindsay's brother's death, Danny and Lindsay explore further into their relationship and experiance the joy and hardship that life brings. DL and MS FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. A Year in Review

**A/N:** Here's the long awaited (well not that long) sequel to 'Finding Hope'. Thanks again to all of you who read the first one and I hope you all enjoy this story which is a continuation of 'Finding Hope'. The first chapter isn't anything special and it's going to be short so bare with me. It's just an over view of the year that has past and some of the small things about their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters. They all belong to the show. The only things I own are the story line and Lindsay's family (characters I have made up), excluding Yankee GM Brian Cashman.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Year in Review**

When Danny and Lindsay got back to New York everything went back to normal. Well okay, as normal as they could possibly get. The day after they got back they arrived back at the lab for work. They had decided against keeping their relationship a secret from their co-workers and friends. Mac already obviously knew something was up when Danny accompanied Lindsay to Montana so there wasn't much to hide. If you were to ask Flack he would tell you it was about time. They only thing asked of them was that they keep their personal lives separate from their professional lives as much as possible. Danny and Lindsay willingly agreed.

Danny and Lindsay dated for about two months. They went to dinner, movies and hung out after work. After those two months they decided to move in together. It wasn't something they had to think long and hard about since Lindsay was spending most nights at Danny's anyway. So with the help of Flack they moved all her stuff into Danny's apartment and gave Mac all the information needed for the changes.

In the time since they had been to Montana, Danny and Lindsay had visited once again closer to Christmas and Becky Lynn, Brad and the twins had made frequent visits to New York. Danny had also taken her to meet his family. The first time they had met wasn't under the best circumstances. Lindsay had accompanied Danny to his brother, Louie's, funeral and had given his a shoulder to cry on. That had been the only other time they had met. Lindsay was a hit with the Messer family, especially with Danny's great-grandmother, Isabel Maria Messer. Isabel had nine grandchildren and 25 great-grandchildren, but secretly Danny and his sister Renee were her favorites. They both were polite and had been the only ones to obtain respectable jobs. None of Danny's girlfriends had ever been good enough for her Danny and never would be. That was until Isabel met Lindsay. It surprised Danny how his great-grandmother took to Lindsay but he was glad.

After about a year since their trip to Montana and they exchanged 'I love you', Danny decided he wanted more.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was short but chapter two is much, much longer and it gets to the good stuff. So don't give up on it yet! I have lots of stuff in mind for later on and you guys get to help with some of it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. 


	2. Conversations

A/N: Sorry it's taken me this long to update but I haven't had much time to use the computer and this chapter was long! So here's the second chapter and I promised good stuff so here is the beginning of a long line of important events!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conversations**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the lab holding hands. Before they could reach their shared office, Flack stopped them in the hallway. "Hey guys!" Don greeted his friends. "I'm sorry to do this to you Linds, but I have to steal Messer here away from you today. Stella told me to tell you that she'll meet you at the morgue in about a half hour." Flack flashed Lindsay a bright smile when he finished.

Lindsay returned the gesture and held up her hands, gesturing towards Danny. "He's all yours. It'll get him out of my hair for a little while." Flack laughed at the comment as Lindsay gave Danny a kiss and began to walk down the hallway towards the office.

Danny watched he walk along. "See you later Montana!" He called after her. Lindsay just waved keeping her back turned towards the two men.

Flack watched his friends in amusement. "Come on lover boy." He said to his friend and led Danny out into the parking lot.

It was the middle of June and it was extremely hot, even for New York. Danny climbed into the passenger seat of Don's Tahoe. He was met by a blast of cool, refreshing air. The first couple minutes of the car ride was filled with work and sports, then it faded into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Flack looked over to see Danny starring out the window with a far out look on his face. Flack wondered what he was thinking about. His first thought was Lindsay but he decided to ask anyway.

"Hey Messer!" Flack said to his friend to get his attention. Danny just kept starring out the window and didn't even flinch. "Earth to Danny." Don said teasingly and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

Danny jumped at the sudden touch. "What? Did you day something?" Danny asked in a small state of confusion.

Don looked at him in wonder. "What's on your mind, Messer?" Danny mumbled something in reply but Don couldn't understand him. "Out with it Danny." Flack smiled; this ought to be good.

Danny looked Flack straight in the eye. "I want to ask Montana to marry me." It all flowed of his tongue at once and he was surprised at how easy it was to say. It took Don a moment to comprehend what his friend had just said but that didn't matter to Danny. He was just glad to get it off his chest. Flack had been the first person he had said anything to.

When the shock had worn off Flack looked at his friend with a sly smile on his face. "That's awesome man; my little Danny's growing up and getting married." Flack slapped Danny on the shoulder but kept his eyes on the road.

Danny shook his head. "Oh shut up Flack. So you really think it's a good idea?" He asked hoping for an honest answer.

"Hell yeah! I'd say it's about time." Flack answered grinning like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

Danny looked at his friend in amazement. "That's what you said when we came back from Montana last year."

"What can I say; it's just who I am." Flack shrugged. "So how do you think you're going to pop the question?"

Danny thought for a moment before answering. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain in detail but he thought _'What the heck!'_

"Well…"

3 3 3 3_ We Love M&Ms _3 3 3 3

Danny walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Lindsay and tossed his keys on the counter. He had a rare night to himself since Lindsay and Stella had to pull a double. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having the night alone; it just wasn't the same without Lindsay's warmth there when he got home. Danny wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a coke from the fridge and sat down at the island. As he popped the top he reached for the phone. Since Lindsay wasn't home he could get a few things done. Brad was in New York for the week so Danny punched in his office number in.

"Hello. You have reached Yankee Offices. Who would you like to contact?" The familiar receptionist's voice echoed over the phone line.

"This is Danny Messer and I would like to speak to Brad Cashman." Danny answered and waited on her next question. He told her why he was calling and she asked him to hold while she sent him through to Brad.

There was a click on the other end of the phone and Brad greeted him. "What's up Danny?"

"Nothing much except I'm getting ready to ask your sister-in-law to marry me." Danny stated simply and awaited Brad's reaction.

Brad laughed over the phone, "That's great! How my assist you in making this day the best it can be?" Not that Danny knew but Brad already had somewhat of an idea of what Danny had called for.

Danny smiled. "I was wondering if you could get me seven tickets to a Yankee game. I'll pay whatever it costs. I was also wondering if you and Becky Lynn could come to the game." He knew it was a lot to ask but he wanted to give Lindsay the best no matter what the cost.

"Give me a second Danny." Brad asked. Danny nodded even though Brad couldn't see him. After a few moments Brad came back on the line. "I just talked to Brian and he said he can give you the seven tickets for $250, but their good seat."

Danny interrupted him. "Thanks Brad! That's awesome."

Brad smiled and continued. "I'm not finished yet. Those tickets are for the Yankee-Boston game on Lindsay's birthday. In addition to all that Brian says he can hook you up with the big screen at the end of the seventh inning. That and the fact the Becky and I can come and would love too."

When he finished he waited to hear what Danny had to say. To say the least, Danny was shocked. This was more than he had expected. "That's awesome. I don't know how to thank you."

Brad laughed and you could hear Brian's laughter in the background. "All we ask is that you make her happy. She's like a sister to us."

"I will. Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked. Brad agreed and Danny continued. "Can you keep this just between us? Don't even tell Becky Lynn. The only people who know are Kyle, Flack and you." Brad agreed they exchanged good byes.

When Danny hung up the phone he looked at the clock. It was only 7pm. He still had time to get one more thing done. Danny picked up the phone once more and made another call. After he was done he picked up a pen and wrote a note for Lindsay. Danny didn't want her to wonder where he was if she got home earlier than expected. Then he picked up his keys and headed out the door.

3 3 3 3_ We Love M&Ms _3 3 3 3

Danny knocked on the door to his great-grandmother's home in the Bronx. She lived in the better part of town considering it was the Bronx. The door creaked open and an elderly woman peaked out. Her questioning look soon turned into a bright smile when she saw Danny on the other side.

"Danny, come in out of the heat." She ushered Danny inside and closed the door behind them. "Would you like something to drink?"

Danny shook his head. "Don't trouble yourself Nana. I'm fine."

Isabella Messer laughed. "Don't be silly. It's my job to spoil my favorite great-grandchild no matter how old he is." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a second." With that she left Danny in her living room and headed off toward the kitchen.

Danny walked around the room and admired his great-grandmother's simple but elegant style. Pictures of the Messer family hung on the wall and were placed on mantle frames. He was stopped by the sight of a collage. There were three pictures in the single frame. One was of Danny and Louie when they were younger. That was before they started fighting and were still talking to each other. The second was of him and Nana on her birthday the previous year; Danny never missed one. The third picture was the one that surprised him the most. It was a picture of him and Lindsay at his nephew's birthday party at the local playground. Lindsay was on the swing and Danny's hands were on the chains. He was bent down to her level and placing a kiss to Lindsay's temple. The photo brought a smile to his face.

"You really love her." Isabella said coming up from behind him holding out a glass of lemonade. Danny just nodded, still mesmerized by the photo. "Then I guess it's about time I give you this." She walked over to one of the couch side tables and opened the drawer. When she approached Danny this time she was holding a black velvet box. When she opened it she revealed a white-gold, antique ring. The 4.1 karat, princess cut diamond was framed but a diamond and a sapphire on either side. "It's what you can for isn't it?"

Danny just stood in awe looking at the ring. "Actually Nana, I can just get one from the jewelry store." He was going to continue but Isabella beat him to it.

"No you won't. You're going to give Lindsay this ring." She smiled and motioned for Danny to sit down on the couch. "This is the ring your great-grandfather gave me when we got to America. He promised me that world before we left Italy and that's exactly what he gave me. We were married for fifty years before he left to join the good Lord in Heaven." She placed the box in Danny's hand and closed his fingers around it. "I have waited 30 years to give this to you, even though I though no girl would ever be good enough for my Danny. Lindsay makes you happy and I like her. I wish you both the happiness me and you great-grandfather had."

Danny smiled. "Thank you Nana." He pulled her in for a hug.

"No problem baby." Isabella responded. "So how are you going to pop the question? I hope it's something original."

Danny laughed. "Well, I'm taken Lindsay, Flack, Mac, Stella, Becky Lynn and Bryan to a Yankee game on her birthday. I'm going to ask her at the end of the seventh inning on the big screen."

Isabella was both shocked and excited. "Danny that is awesome. She's going to love it. Now even though I hate to see you go, you need to go home to her."

They got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Danny tucked the ring in his jeans and hugged Isabella. They exchanged goodbyes and she made Danny promise to come and visit after it was all over. He willingly agreed and Danny drove home in complete bliss.

* * *

A/N: There's your second chapter and the third should be up soon because I already have it written out! Reviews make me happy! I would love to know what you think of where it's going! 


	3. Birthday Plans

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Okay so this is a little connection chapter! But the next big, big chapter comes next and I believe that you all can guess what the chapter is about!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Birthday Plans**

"Hey Linds," Stella asked pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

Lindsay poked her head out from the current magazine she was reading. "Nothing that I know of." It was true. Her and Danny hadn't discussed what they were doing and Lindsay actually didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Stella smiled and started to ask Lindsay if she and Danny would like to have dinner with her and Mac but was interrupted my Danny. "Oh yes she does. Actually those plans include you, Mac and Flack." He walked into the room followed by a smiling Flack and poured himself a cup of coffee. Danny sat down next to Lindsay and explained further. "I bought tickets to the Yankee-Boston game on Montana's birthday."

Stella and Mac, who had since joined the group, starred at him in shock. "How did you manage that one?" Mac asked questioningly.

Danny smiled and avoided eye contact with Lindsay. "I had some help."

Just as he had suspected he received a punch in the chest from the woman sitting next to him. "What did I tell you about using Brad to get tickets to Yankee games?" Lindsay asked him sternly, yet she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Danny pouted and gave her the one look her knew she couldn't resist. "What if I told you that Brad and Becky Lynn are coming too?"

Lindsay tried not to show her excitement but smiled anyway. "It's a start." The team started to chat about the upcoming event and personal issues until Mac broke it up and gave them their cases.

3 3 3 3_ We Love M&Ms _3 3 3 3

Lindsay walked into one of the labs where Stella was analyzing evidence from their case. "Did you get anything from Trace?"

Stella looked up from the jacket lying on the light table and shook her head indicating that she hadn't. "Anything from DNA?" She asked leaning against the table.

"Yes. The blood on the jacket matches the victim and the boyfriend." Lindsay answered holding up the results. "I sent Flack over to pick him up."

Stella nodded. "So are you excited?" Lindsay's confusion prompted Stella to go further in detail. "About the game and your birthday."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "I am. It was so sweet of him to go through so much trouble just for my birthday. But then again he did have help."

Stella shook her head and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "That's just the thing. Danny would go to the ends of the earth for you, no matter what the cost." It was true. Danny had changed in the time between then and the time that Lindsay had arrived in the big city. He had been through so much hardship in the past two years, yet he still found happiness. That happiness was Lindsay. He would do anything and everything for that girl even if it cost him his job or his life.

"I know that." Lindsay explained, "Except something's different. He's happy all the time. He can't keep a smile off his face. Even in the hardest of cases he smile and jokes."

Stella just looked at her friend and smiled knowingly. "He's in love Linds. He's head-over-heals in love with you."

* * *

A/N: You all know what comes next! Please review even though this chapter doesn't have much review worthy status!  
Ashley 


	4. Happy Birthday Among Other Things!

A/N: I'm sorry I said that the last chapter wasn't review worthy because I got plenty of reviews! And thanks to all those reviews I decided to update sooner! Okay so here's the chapter you've all bee waiting for…………………………………………...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday….Among Other Things!**

The week passed quickly and Lindsay's birthday had arrived. It was July 17th and Danny and Lindsay arrived and hour and a half before game time. They met up with Stella and the guys in the front entrance. Once inside they walked around for a little while. When Stella and Lindsay stopped at a clothing vendor Flack offered to go get some drinks.

"Hey guys, you want anything?" Don gestured to the girls.

Stella nodded and looked at Lindsay before answering. "We'll each have a coke." Don nodded and headed off towards the food vendor taking Mac along with him.

As Lindsay ran through a rack of jerseys two arms wrapped around her waist. "Do you really need anything else?" Danny asked kissing her temple. She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts with a Jeter jersey on and a Yankee hat. Lindsay had even gone as far as to paint her nails navy blue and write DJ on her ring finger in white nail polish. What surprised Danny the most was that she had all the apparel in the world to choose from.

Lindsay leant her head against his chest and nodded. "As a die-hard Yankee fan you just can't have enough!" She looked up and smiled into his beautiful, stormy blue eyes. "Plus, it's my birthday."

Danny was just about to lean down and kiss that smirk right of Lindsay's face but was stopped short by a familiar voice. "Well I'll say. Don't you two just make such a cute couple?" Becky Lynn exclaimed happily. Lindsay pushed herself out of Danny's arms and rushed over to her sister and hugged her.

Danny followed leaving Stella to look around. "You do know how to ruin a moment dontcha Becky." He teased lightly and hugged her also.

Becky smiled. "That's me." She noticed Danny look around the stadium and she caught on quickly. "Brad is going to met us at our seats. He had to go see Brian for a moment." Danny nodded and Lindsay led her sister over to where the rest of the gang was huddled. There was no need for introduction because they had all met before when Becky and Brad had come to New York for a visit.

"Hey Stel." Becky greeted the curly brunette that was still looking through the racks. The first time the two had met they had all went on a girls' night out. Becky Lynn and Stella had automatically taken to each other.

Stella gave Becky a hug. "Hey. Danny told us you were coming." Then she pulled out a navy blue shirt that was marked with number two and Jeter's name. "What do you think about this?"

Danny shook his head and turned to Mac. "Don't let her get that. You'll forever regret it. Take it from me. Sometimes I think Montana loves Derek Jeter more than me. Anytime we watch a game she pays more attention to hot, as she calls him, shortstop!" Mac laughed as Danny earned a slap from Lindsay.

"Well she should. She's gotten to do what most people only dream of. She's met him four times." A voice said coming up from behind Becky. "Don't worry Danny, Becky Lynn's still in love with him and we've been married seven years." Brad kissed his wife on the cheek.

Danny smiled and took hold of Lindsay's hand. "Since everyone's here we might as well go find our seats."

3 3 3 3_ We Love M&Ms _3 3 3 3

Brian and Brad had done even better than they said on the phone. All seven people were seated in the first row above the Yankee dugout. It was the top of the seventh and the Yankees were up with a score of 4 to 2.

Danny excused himself from his aisle seat just as Manny Ramirez came to the plate. "I'm going to go get another drink so I can be back by the time the Yankees get up to bat." He leaned down and gave Lindsay a kiss. All the memories they had made and shared flashed before his eyes.

Brad stood up. "Danny I'll come with. I've got to go to the bathroom anyway." Danny nodded and smiled that smile he couldn't seem to wipe off his face. Brad made his was past Becky Lynn and Lindsay to get to Danny. From there they made their way up the stairs towards the platform.

Nothing seemed different when the two came back soon after 'God Bless America' was sung. Danny now seated next to Lindsay couldn't stop fidgeting. He was nervous, excited and scared to death. As the Boston Red Sox players began to run off the field a voice came over the stadium intercom. "We have a special occasion we would like you all to witness today here at Yankee Stadium. Would you all please turn your attention to the screen out in centerfield."

Danny got down on one knee and Lindsay turned towards him. She gave him a confused and curious look. "Danny Messer, why in the world are you on the ground? We're supposed to be watching…" She stopped dead when she gestured towards the screen when she saw her and Danny's image on it. It didn't take Lindsay long to figure out what this all meant. She whipped her head around to see Danny smiling like a fool. "What…?"

Danny silenced her with a finger to her lips. All eyes were now on the couple and the screen. "Two years ago I would never had thought I'd be here in Yankee Stadium, confessing my love for you in front of 50,000 some people. Actually, two years ago I couldn't picture myself settling with anyone. But then you came into my life. This smart, dedicated, beautiful woman came into my life. One who didn't put up with my crap and could throw it right back at me. I found myself wanting to become a better person. I realized that everyday I came to work just to see that smile that I thought you saved just for me. I fell for you, Montana and I fell hard. And ya know what? I don't ever want to get back up. I love you Montana and there is no one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Danny paused for a moment and his blue eyes met her teary brown ones. You could hear a pin drop as Danny slowly reached into his pocket for the ring. "So will you, Lindsay Reese Monroe, my Montana do me the honor of marry a city boy from New York like me?"

All eyes were on the screen and on Lindsay, including the members of both teams who had come out of the dugout. The guy weren't in much shock but Becky Lynn and Stella had both been brought to tears.

Lindsay's own tears were streaming down her face. She looked around and then back at Danny. When she met his blue eyes she thought she would melt. "Yes Danny I'll marry you." A large cheer and applause broke out from the whole stadium. Brad would swear to you that is was louder than when the Yankees beat Boston in the 2003 ALCS. Danny slipped the ring on Lindsay's finger and pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss.

When the need for oxygen was too great they pulled away. "How did you…?" Lindsay began to asked, her curiosity started to kick in.

Danny kissed her again. "Later. It's a very long story. Now I have one question. Do I rate over Derek Jeter?"

Lindsay laughed. "Always and forever. I love you Danny." They embraced once more.

"I love you too Montana." Danny whispered in her ear. He held her tight and swore he would never let go.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope you liked it and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! I am a romantic at heart and enjoy writing proposals and stuff like that. Hey a girl can dream!

Now for all of you who do not follow baseball: ALCS stands for American League Championship Series and in 2003 they Yankees beat Boston in the seventh game to go on to face Florida in the World Series (and they unfortunately lost….yes I can admit defeat).

I should be updating soon and part of the next chapter is dedicated to my friend Sugah and she'll know why when she reads it! The next chapter also has a great connection/reference from the first story!


	5. Stress Relief

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter! I'm glad you really like the proposal. I like to dream…if someday in the far future that happened to me I'd probably pass out! Okay so there is a little gap in time between the proposal and this chapter! This chapter is for fun but it is also has a large reference to the last story! It is dedicated to my friends Sugah and Mountie! Look in the disclaimer to find out why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of their characters. The only things I own are Becky Lynn and the twins! I also don't own _'You Had Me from Hello'_ by Kenny Chesney (oh but I wish I did). This chapter is dedicated to Sugah and Mountie because I've used this song for a lot of GSR and DL things (especially over at once said to me that I should go Kenny Chesney anonymous.**

**Chapter 6: Stress Relief**

Danny and Lindsay had decided on an October wedding. At first they had been reluctant because it was only five months away, but Stella and Becky Lynn promised it wouldn't be too hard. The two were going to co-plan the wedding along with Lindsay's help. Becky was going to do as much as possible from Montana and Stel would handle everything needed in New York. Now, just a week before the wedding, Lindsay was becoming a bit overwhelmed by what was going on around her.

Danny went out for drinks with the guys after work, while Stella had driven Lindsay home and they were going to go over some last minute wedding plans. Just as Danny pulled into the lot it began to rain. He ran up the steps eagerly because he had something to share with Lindsay. Danny was also glad to find that Stella was no longer at the apartment. He put his keys in the lock and let himself in. Throwing his belongings down on the counter, he headed to the living room in search of Lindsay. Danny found her on the couch with her legs curled underneath her.

"Hey, Montana." He greeted her with a kiss as he sat down next to her. "I've got something I want to discuss with you."

Lindsay looked up at him questioningly. "Does it have anything to do with the wedding?" She asked accusingly. Danny just nodded, not knowing how to react to this sudden change in attitude. Lindsay jumped up off the couch throwing her arms in the air. "I can't deal with this right now. I don't think I can pick out one more flower design or one more person to add to the guest list."

Danny got up off the couch and moved to where she was standing. He placed his hands on her arms gently holding her in front of him. "Whoa! Slow down there Montana." Danny smiled warmly. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Lindsay looked up into his stormy blue eyes that we filled with concern and melted. "I just want one night without Stella or my sister or the wedding. I just want to spend a night with you alone. Like we used to do before you decided to spill your guts to 50,000 people at Yankee Stadium."

Danny laughed and came up with an idea. "If that's what you want Miss Monroe than that's what you'll get. Wait right here." Danny ran out of the room and over to the balcony. After setting up a few things he reappeared in the living room and took hold of Lindsay's hand. "Come on. We're going to go out on the balcony."

She looked at him like he was going crazy. See the balcony had no roof/over hang. "Outside? Danny Messer are you crazy? If you haven't noticed it's pouring out there."

Danny smiled and winked. "Exactly my point. Now get your pretty little butt moving Montana." Lindsay let him lead her out onto the balcony. As soon as she stepped outside she was met by the steady pitter-patter of rain drops. Danny left her standing there in the rain as he walked over to the stereo just inside the door. He pushed play and walked back over to Lindsay.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as Kenny Chesney began to sing a song that Lindsay recognized to be _'You Had Me from Hello'_.

_One word, thats all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I dont know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will..._

Lindsay looked at him and smiled. "Are you sure you don't have ulterior motives?" She teased as her arms made their way around his neck.

Danny laughed and pulled her closer by placing his arms around her waist. "Yes, but not the ones you're referring to, though that could be arranged."

Lindsay smacked him lightly on the back of the head and rested her head on his chest. "So what are your true motives?"

_Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought Id never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasnt going to love again  
The last time was the last time Id let someone in_

"Well I was thinking that this could be out song. What do you think?" He whispered in her ear.

_Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello _

Thats all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, Ive loved you from hello

Lindsay sighed a happy, contented sigh and smiled into his shirt. "I love it." Danny pulled her closer and placed a kiss in her hair. The two swayed in the night until the song concluded. The song died off into a comfortable silence. All that could be heard through the rain was the steady beating of two hearts.

Danny lifted Lindsay's head by her chin. When he met her brown eyes he thought he would lose himself forever. "I love you Montana. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too Danny." Lindsay said in loving response before Danny captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

When they pulled away Lindsay looked at Danny and smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something." Danny just nodded and they headed inside. They grabbed towels and dried off. Lindsay headed off to their bedroom and told Danny to wait on the couch for her. When she joined him a few minutes later she had an envelope in her possession. Once she was snuggled comfortably up against Danny she began to explain.

"Do you remember when you found me in a better mood the day after my brother's funeral?" She asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. All you told me was that your brother knocked some sense into you and you left it at that. Never did care to explain."

Lindsay smiled. "That someday is today. I've been waiting for the right time to show this to you." She held up that envelope and continued, "And I figured that since the wedding is in one week, now was the right time." Lindsay handed him the envelope and watched Danny open in and read it out loud.

_Dear Lindsay,_

_Hey Linds! By the time you read this I'll be gone. Sad as it is, you won't have anyone to make fun of you (but I think Danny can handle that!) or interrogate your boyfriends. I know you hate me right now for being funny, but you have to loosen up. Lindsay I might not be there physically, but I'll always be there in spirit. You're never going to get rid of me. I'm going to be there when you get married, when you have my niece or nephew, etc. _

_Promise me on thing though; don't spend your time crying, because you're not losing me. I need you to stay strong for mom, dad, Becky Lynn, Brad and the twins. Help me live on Linds, through you. Share our stories with Josh, Jaime and your kids someday, so they can remember me. I love you some much and I always will. I'll always be looking out for you. Spend you life with meaning and fun. Don't let my death be the cause of your lose of spirit and outlook on life._

_Love you always and forever, Sis,_

_Matt_

_PS: On one last note, I don't believe you're going to be single much longer. I have a finny feeling that you're going to trade the Monroe name in for Messer, but I'm okay with that (just as long as I get an invitation to the wedding)! I like him Linds, though I'm afraid you've met your match (and it's about-darn-well time)._

"Wow." That's all Danny could say for a few seconds. "How could he know I was the one for you, let alone know he would have liked me?"

Lindsay blushed. "Sometimes it came down to the point where you were the only one I'd talk about in my letters to Matt."

Danny smirked. "So you were harboring a really big crush on me?"

He earned a smack for that comment. "You're one to talk." As always she threw it right back at him. That was one of the many things Danny loved about her. He had never met anyone that could give him a dose of his medicine, and she did it well. Danny wore a surrendering look because he knew she was right. He had given her a nickname on her first day and the song explained it all too well. Danny didn't have a choice in the matter because Lindsay had stolen his heart from 'hello'.

"My brother and I were very close. Matt's approval meant more to me than even my father's. The fact that he predicted that I would fall in love and marry you, it meant the world to me. I'm just sorry you two never got the chance to meet." Lindsay explained needlessly.

Danny kissed her temple and pulled her closer to his chest. "I'm sure Matt and I would have gotten along just fine. Now the only question left to answer is are you ready to trade the Monroe name in to become Mrs. Danny Messer?"

Lindsay nodded eagerly. "Now that we've got this done how about those other ulterior motives you said you could work in?" She asked seductively. Danny laughed and picked her up. Kissing her passionately he carried her off to the bedroom.

**A/N: Remember to review! Next chapter and then the wedding! Hope you liked it! And the song was either going to be that one or _'You Save Me'_ by Kenny Chesney.**


	6. Girls to Guys

**A/N:** I hope you all can forgive me for not updating sooner! With going back to school and fall ball starting I have been so busy. Actually, I have the next 3 chapters written but I just haven't gotten time on the computer to do so! And here's a little fun fact about the title of this chapter: it is a line for Jake Owen's YeeHaw.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: NY or any of their characters. I also don't own _'Findin' a Good Man'_ by Danielle Peck.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Girls to Guys**

It was two days before the wedding and both the bride and groom we getting their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. Danny, Flack, Mac, Brad and Hawkes sat around a table at Cooly's, a local bar, only an hour after the rehearsal dinner. All of them were a little drunk by this time. Flack raised his beer, "Since Lindsay, Becky and Stella refused to let us have a stripper we'll have to get through with alcohol." He stuttered through his speech and when he ended he took a long swig of his beer.

"True that!" They all agreed.

Brad then stood up. "Danny listen up, you too Mac, because we all know Stella's be your wife soon enough." He slapped Mac on the back. "Take it from a man who's been married for close to seven years. Enjoy your last night of freedom because once you get hitched there's no turning back. Other than that, welcome to the family. Oh and remember, you better not hurt her because I have connections here in New York." Brad winked.

Danny laughed, "Thanks man. And don't worry. I got a call from Brian all the way from Los Angeles. He gave me the same speech."

Flack called the bartender. "Another round good sir." They all seemed to find that funny and almost fall off their seats.

**We Love M&Ms**

Meanwhile over at Stella's apartment, Lindsay, Becky Lynn and Stella were having their own party. Pizza boxes were spread on the table and there were beer bottles scattered across the room.

"You know, I'm going to have the worst hang over tomorrow." Lindsay offered.

Stella laughed. "Aren't you glad you're staying here? We'll deal with out hangovers together."

"I'll raise my glass to that!" Lindsay stated and attempted to raise her beer in the air. She had no luck and fell over, luckily not spilling the liquid contents.

Becky helped her sister up. "I wonder what the guys are doing right now."

"Getting just as wasted as we are." Lindsay and Stella said in unison. The girls continued to discuss different things until Becky heard a specific song start to play over the radio.

_We got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right:  
Of findin' a good man._

"Guys this is just the perfect song for us." It was Danielle Peck's 'Findin' a Good Man'. "We've been through and experienced all of this stuff!" Becky Lynn got up from her current position and turned up the volume.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man._

_Blind dates an' horror stories;  
Pushy gals and fast movers.  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
To big-talkers; bad losers,  
It's so hard findin' a good man._

Lindsay stood up and offered her hand to Stella who accepted it. "I really feel like dancing." She stated as she put down her beer. She started dancing as did Becky and Stella.

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

Julie, I know you want perfection;  
Angie, you want a listener.  
Lisa, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me:I just want a good kisser.

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

When the song finished they all fell onto the couch, laughing. "Hey Linds, do you remember the one date you went on when Dad pulled out his shot gun when the guy came to the front door?" Becky reminisced.

A grin grew on Lindsay's face. "Bret Dawson. How could I forget?" The rest of the night was spent talking about old dates and the guys.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is the wedding! I promise you are going to like it, especially Flack's best-man speech! Please review…you should know by now that they make my day! 


	7. I Really Do: Angels, Tears and All

**A/N:** Here's the wedding! I hope it lives up to your expectations and the proposal…Actually I really don't know if anything can beat the proposal but we'll see! I have to say that my favorite part of this chapter to write was Flack's speech!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: NY or any of their characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Really Do: Angels, Tears and All**

October 17th arrived quickly. Danny stood at the front of the church in front of all their family and friends. His best man, Flack, and his other groomsmen, Mac, Brad and Hawkes stood next to him. The nervousness kicked in as he watched the two flower girls, Jaime and Danny's niece, Amy, walk down the aisle throwing petals escorted by Josh. Then the bridesmaids, Stella and Kirsten, Danny's sister proceeded followed by Becky Lynn, Lindsay's maid-of-honor.

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts when the wedding march began to play. The crowd stood and turned their attention to the bride. There, at the end of the aisle, stood Lindsay Monroe. Her dress was strapless with a white bodice, lined with beads. The skirt was full and made of a satin material and had a long train. Danny's eyes never left Lindsay as she was escorted down the aisle by her father.

When they stopped next to Danny, Kyle lifted his daughter's veil and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "Matt would have been proud." Lindsay nodded and turned towards Danny.

The smile on Danny's face was priceless. He took her hands in his and whispered. "You look like and angel sent straight from Heaven." She smiled in response, not trusting her voice.

Together, they turned to the priest who began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Danny and Lindsay." He began. "If anyone objects that these two persons shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence though the church for a few moments. The wedding party looked over the crowd, daring anyone to object. Once they were in the clear the priest continued, turning to Danny. "Do you, Daniel Anthony Messer, take Lindsay to be your lawfully wedded wife, you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and gave her that smile she loved so much. "I do."

"And do you, Lindsay Reese Monroe, take Danny to be your lawfully wedded husband, you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The priest recited the vow in the same accordance to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled through her joyful tears. "I do."

Danny turned to Flack and Lindsay to Becky, for the rings. Danny slipped the simple white gold band onto Lindsay's simple finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Her fingers shook as she slipped the ring on Danny's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." When she finished, Danny caught her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Lindsay closed her eyes in blissful peace. When she opened then Danny was gazing back at her, his blue eyes intoxicating her to no return.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest's voice brought Lindsay from her trance. "You may now kiss the bride."

Danny grinned and stepped closer to Lindsay and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch. He was just centimeters from her lips when he whispered something only she could hear, "My Montana." A faint smile appeared on Lindsay's face and Danny captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. The church erupted in applause but the two were focused on each other and everything else didn't matter.

**We Love M&Ms**

Becky Lynn used her fork and tapped her champagne glass to get the guests' attention. Everyone in the reception hall turned to the maid-of-honor. "Now it's time for the speeches. I know how boring these can be, considering I had to listen to my sister's at my wedding reception." Becky paused and received a playful smack from Lindsay who was sitting beside her. "So I'll try to make it short and sweet. Lindsay is my big sister and I love her so much. Growing up, always set a great example for me and she is one of the reasons I am where I am today. Now it's my turn to set a good example for her. I hope she can use my marriage as an example for her own. But then again every marriage is different. When Lindsay moved to New York, all Matt and I heard was Danny this and Danny that. I will always thank God for him because he got my sister through one of the roughest times of her life. I'm glad they found each other and I wish them all the best."

Lindsay hugged Becky with tears in her eyes. Danny was next. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and Danny nodded. "Now I know Flack is dying over there because he has this fantastic speech he came up with. So with no further a due, I hand the stage over to Flack." Becky winked at the best man.

"Thanks Becky." Flack said as he stood. "And no, I don't have any outstanding speech but I do want to say a few words. Since Becky started with Lindsay, I guess I'll start with Danny. I've known Danny Messer for a very long time. We came into the force together. He's a great guy once you get to know him. Messer's honest, compassionate, loving, dedicated and caring, but it takes awhile for you to earn his trust and respect. I know because it took him awhile to trust me. Everyone knows it and that's how everyone knew things had changed when Lindsay showed up. We expected Danny to be bitter and resentful because she was replacing Aiden, God rest her soul, but to our surprise he took to her immediately. He gave her the nickname, Montana and every time she walked into a room he would have a smile on his face. We all knew they would eventually get together, even though they were both to blind to see it. They were brought together once again, this time permanently, over a sad and emotional loss. I might sound stupid and inappropriate but it seemed fitting. Danny and Lindsay's bond has grown through horrible events, one including myself, but it goes to show that these two can get through almost anything together; bad or good. I wish you two the best of luck; even through you really don't need it because you've got each other."

As Flack came to a close there was applause but Flack held up his hand. "I'm not finished yet! Lindsay, he's yours now, and I don't have to deal with him anymore, but take care of him."

Lindsay hugged Flack. "Um, you're wrong. Whose apartment do you think he's going to go to when I get mad and kick him out?" She joked when they pulled apart.

Don laughed. "That's what hotels…or his office is for."

Flack earned a smack from a mockingly annoyed Danny. "You're flirting with my wife man."

Flack shook his head. "She started it!" He complained pointing accusingly at Lindsay.

Lindsay just looked at Danny with an innocent, precious look on her face. Danny sighed, "Don, do you really expect me to get mad at her when she's looking at me like that?" He said motioning towards his wife.

"Man, you're whipped." Flack joked and Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her off to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it and I'm sorry to say that that is all for tonight! Please review and tell me how you liked it. After the next chapter it's going to get interesting! 


	8. That's Life

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I loved them all!

_Special note to Chili-Peppers: I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm very surprised but glad that it was your favorite! _

And now I am on a roll! Another update within two days….I haven't done that in forever! This is just a little chapter about life and going back to work. The next string of events begins in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: NY or any of their characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: That's Life**

Lindsay was wrapped peacefully in Danny's embrace when her cell rang. She untangled one arm from Danny and reached over to the night stand, grabbing her phone. "Morning Mac." She greeted sleepily into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Mac asked interested.

She laughed quietly, as to not wake up the sleeping man beside her. "No one else calls me on my cell phone this early in the morning."

Mac sighed. "Okay, you got me there. So, first off, welcome back."

"Mac, I know you didn't call me at 4:30 in the morning just to welcome me back to work, because if that's the case, I might have to kill you because something like that can wait until we come in. So what do we got?" Lindsay asked matter-of-factly.

"Actually, it's just you; DB in Central Park. Stella and Flack are going to meet you there." Mac explained.

"'K. See you later." They said their good-byes and hung up. Lindsay rested the phone down on the table once again. She then attempted to untangle herself fully from the sleeping form next to her, only to have Danny's arms tighten around her waist. "Danny." Lindsay started, "I have to go to work."

Danny whimpered. "Just five more minutes."

Lindsay shook her head and laughed. He sounded like a little kid who didn't want to get up for school. "No. Now or Mac will be mad and we don't want to piss off Mac on our first day back, do we?" She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "See you later. Love you."

Danny rolled over and hugged her pillow. It was something he did when she wasn't in the bed with him. Her pillow reminded him of her and was the closest thing he had to her body when she worked a double or was out with Stella. Within minutes he was sound asleep once again.

**We Love M&Ms**

When Lindsay stepped out of her SUV thirty minutes later, she was met by Stella. "Morning Stel." She greeted sweetly.

Stella looked up at the young brunette with wide eyes. "You are way too cheerful for this early in the morning, let alone your first day back at work since your honeymoon."

Lindsay laughed. "I'm the happy one. Danny on the other hand acted like a kindergartener when I tried to leave this morning."

Stella laughed with her as they walked towards the scene. "I want all the details."

Lindsay smacked her playfully. "Stella, we're at work…That's what lunch is for." She finished with a wink. The curly-haired detective nodded as they came upon the familiar tall, blue-eyed detective.

"Morning ladies." He looked over at Lindsay. "Welcome home Mrs. Messer. I'm surprised you even made it here this morning." Flack winked at Lindsay.

She just shook her head. "Don't even start Flack or you'll be sorry." She warned playfully.

He took a step back. "Wow, someone's grumpy. Look's like out Montana native had a rough night…or a rough two weeks." Lindsay leaned in and smacked him quite hard over the head.

Stella watched, amused. "So Flack, before you get yourself into even more trouble, what'd we got?" Stella asked.

**We Love M&Ms**

Danny sat in his office, waiting for the tox. report on his and Hawkes' case. He hadn't seen Lindsay all day. He looked at the clock. It was around one in the afternoon and he assumed that Lindsay was at lunch with Stella, probably gossiping about their honeymoon. Danny picked up his cell phone and typed in a message.

Lindsay had just entered the lab with Stella when her cell rang. She could tell it was Danny from the ring tone and motioned for Stella to go on with out her. The older woman winked and headed off to talk to Adam about their results. Lindsay looked down at the screen and read the message:

_Montana—I miss you! What do you want to do tonight to make up for missed time? D._

She smiled and laughed quietly as she could picture the suggestive smirk on his face. She punched in some letters and pressed send.

_Poor baby! I miss you too. And we're going to dinner with Mac and Stella tonight. M._

Danny received the text and sighed heavily. She would be the death of him.

_You're a very evil woman._

Lindsay laughed and sighed contently with herself. Her smirk grew wider with the message.

_I know and you love me for it! Off to P.D. Love you. M._

Lindsay closed her phone and headed down the hall where Flack and Stella were waiting for her. "So what were you up too?" Flack asked in a teasing manor.

Lindsay smiled a satisfied smile. "Playing mind games with Messer."

Stella shook her head. "You told him we're going to dinner and he didn't take it very well."

Lindsay nodded. "He'll live." She stated simply.

Flack sighed. "You're an evil woman, Messer. I always thought I would die before Danny, but now that he has you, I wonder sometimes." The two female detectives continued walking down the hallway laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know but I'm just going to make you wonder what's going to happen next! Guesses please! 


	9. When Bad Things Happen to Good People

**IMPORTANT A/N:** This is a very important chapter and I know it took me forever to post it but that's because I wanted to get it just right. I warn you that I cried while writing it so grab the tissues if you cry easily. But it's not all sad, I promise. (Yeah and I know the title is a little cliché, but please forgive!)

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to _Jackie (CSIFan4Life)._ She guessed not only predicted one plotline but both of my plotlines for this chapter! Congrats kiddo!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...sadly. (But I do own some the characters I made up and my errors...please forgive but I wanted to get this chapter up!)

* * *

**Chapter 9: When Bad Things Happen to Good People**

"Okay…aw…yeah, you and Brad can come to dinner tomorrow night." Lindsay told her sister as she stepped out of a New York sports shop. "I'm so excited…okay, love you." She closed her cell pone and walked across the parking lot to her SUV.

Lindsay was just pulling out of the parking spot when her cell phone rang. She turned down the radio and answered, "Messer".

"Hey Montana." Danny smiled in his spot on the break room couch. "So what are you up to on your day off?"

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "Are you jealous?" Today had been Lindsay's day off, though she was still on call and she loved to give Danny a hard time because he still had to work.

"No. I was just wondering." He stated simply. "It's slow around here so were all going to head over to the usual place. You want to meet us there?"

Lindsay nodded unconsciously. "What time?"

"4 pm." Danny answered.

She made a mental note of the time. "Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." Danny replied back sweetly.

Lindsay closed her phone and turned the radio back up. The light in front of her turned green and she put her foot on the gas. Everything went black.

**We Love M&Ms**

"So what'd she say?" Stella asked when she walked into the break room, followed by Mac.

Danny nodded to both of them. "She's going to meet us there in about an hour." Danny got up from the couch and moved to the counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee and turned back around to face his friends. "Have any of you seen…" Danny was cut off by a young officer who had entered the room.

"There was an automotive accident at Shelly and 5th Street. Officer involved was taken by helicopter to Memorial; a Detective Messer." The detective reported.

Danny's world spun around him as the words from the officer sunk in. It kept spinning until it came to a complete stop. Danny couldn't hear anything or see anything as the tears built in his eyes. The cup of coffee slipped from his grasp, shattering into miniature pieces, similar to his heart and the liquid contents puddled on the floor at Danny's feet. Somehow he found the strength to move his feet. They took his as fast as they could until he ran straight into Flack.

Danny collided with Flack unexpectedly and after grabbing his bearings, Flack wrapped his arms tightly around his friend's shoulders. "She's going to be alright." He whispered comfortingly as he silently prayed to God that he was right.

Sobs racked the young CSI's body as he clung to Flack. So many thoughts were running through his head that it was hard for him to think straight. "She can't leave me Don! She's got to be alright." His voice was hoarse from the tears that continued to fall.

Stella, Mac and Hawkes watched the scene hopelessly for a few moments and then headed towards the two men. Stella placed a loving hand on Danny's shoulder, "Come on, Danny let's head over to the hospital."

Danny relaxed and let go of Flack. He numbly and wordlessly let Stella lead him out of the building.

**We Love M&Ms**

The group of worried and grief-stricken detectives sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Stella's head was resting on Mac's shoulder, her hand squeezing his hand for dear life. Hawkes was sitting in a chair next to Stella with his eyes closed. Flack was leaning against a wall, his eyes trained on Danny, who was pacing back and forth. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and his head was down. Every now and then he would take off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose.

A middle-aged, tall, dark haired doctor walked through a pair of double doors and made his way to the group. "Hello. My made is Dr. Ryan Celic and I attended to Lindsay Messer." He greeted them, taking in their states of anxiousness. "I assume you all are family and friends of Mrs. Messer. May I speak to a Mr. Danny Messer, presumably her husband?"

Danny stepped forward. "That would be me."

Dr. Celic nodded. "Can you please follow me? I would like to speak to you concerning your wife's condition." The doctor motioned down the hallway and Danny followed wearily, leaving everyone else to wait.

"How is she Doc?" Danny asked when they stopped a few feet away.

He smiled. "Lindsay received several lacerations to the head and neck, along with a serious concussion." The doctor paused which caused an uneasiness in Danny. "She is unconscious at the moment and only part of the cause is the medication. We won't know how truly severe her condition is until she wakes up. In the long run, it looks like both her and the baby will be fine."

Danny stared blankly at the man in front of him. He assumed he had heard the doctor wrong. "Baby?"

The doctor nodded. "Lindsay is about two months pregnant. She would have likely miscarried if the baby hadn't been situated on the other side of her stomach. As long as she wakes up they will both be fine." He explained.

Questions filled Danny's eyes. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

It was a logical question coming from a family member so normally the doctor would answer gently but he could see the need in Danny's eyes. "Mr. Messer, I'll be honest with you. It could be days, weeks or even months. We just hope for the best."

Danny just nodded in response. The doctor left after explaining that they could see Lindsay. Danny just stared teary-eyed through the window at the beautiful woman, lying in a hospital bed carrying his baby. It broke his heart.

**We Love M&Ms**

While Danny was talking to the doctor, Becky Lynn and Brad had arrived at the hospital. When she potted Stella Becky wrapped her in a warm hug. "Where is he?" She asked quietly. Stella pointed to where Danny stood looking through the window. Becky walked down to the end of the hall and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny jumped at her touch. He looked at her wearily but Becky swore she could see a small light in his eyes. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

Danny shook his head. "I didn't know." his answer was simple and would have seemed cryptic to anyone else but Becky knew when he meant.

She grasped his shoulders and made him face her. "Danny, don't be mad at her. Honey, she only got it confirmed today. She was on her way to tell you."

Danny turned his head to where Lindsay laid, broken but peaceful, in the hospital room. "I'm not mad Becky. It's just, it's just…" His voice trembled and Becky pulled him into an embrace.

"She's going to be aright, they both are. I know my sister and she's a fighter. As long as she had you here waiting for her, she's not going anywhere." She told him gently. She pulled back so she looked at his face. "Now I need you to go with Brad and Flack…"

Danny shook his head. "But…"

Becky shook her head. "No buts Danny. You need to go get some thing to eat, and not just hospital cafeteria food. I want to talk to my sister for a little bit and you're not any good to Lindsay if you deprive yourself of food. She wouldn't want that." She explained.

Danny just nodded simply. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her and in his heart he knew she was right. He followed her back down the hallway. Becky gave Brad and Flack instructions and they took Danny off to get some food.

Becky turned to Stella, who was now the only one left in the waiting room. "I'm going to go talk to Lindsay. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" She asked with concern.

Stella attempted to give her a small smile. "Yeah. I think I'm going to go find Mac. You know, it's hard. I'm the only one thinking straight and they each have their own way of dealing with things. Hawkes keeps himself occupied by talking to her doctors; Flack just wants to take away all Danny's pain and Mac…" Stella sighed, "Mac is just Mac. In the past five years he'd lost Claire, firing Aiden was probably the hardest thing he's had to do, and then he had to solve her murder. Then Danny got into trouble, Flack and the bombing and now Lindsay. He worried me because he hides himself away and doesn't let anyone in. Lindsay's my best friend and it takes to two of up to keep all these guys in check." Stella smiled weakly but it added a little spark to the small waiting room.

Becky wrapped Stella in a hug when she stood up. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm just a phone call away."

Stella nodded and headed off in the direction of the cafeteria in search of Mac. Becky looked at her watch. Danny wouldn't' be back for about an hour. She slowly made her way to Lindsay's room. Closing the door quietly behind her, Becky pulled a chair to the side of the hospital bed.

She took Lindsay's hand in her own and began to talk quietly. "Hey Lindsay. After all we've been through together, I never thought I'd be the here, seeing you like this. I know I've asked you a lot of things in the past but this one ranks above the rest. I should be asking you to get better because I need my sister. I should be asking you to get better because my kids need their aunt but I'm not. I'm asking you to get through this because of that sweet, kind, loveable, New Yorker outside that loves you more than you could ever imagine. He needs you and this baby. I really don't think he'll make it without you. So make it for him Linds. I know I told you I thanked God for sending you Danny but right now I'm praying he helps you get through this for Danny's sake."

Becky finished in almost a whisper. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and reflected back on the good times she shared with her sister.

**We Love M&Ms**

Danny stood outside his wife's room about 45 minutes later. A small smile broke out onto his face as he watched Becky interact and talk to Lindsay. He quietly pushed the door open and walked in.

At the sudden intruding sound to the silence, Becky looked up. Her eyes seemed to brighten a bit at the sight of Danny. She gently laid Lindsay's hand on the bed and stood up. She hugged Danny and whispered, "She's going to be alright. Have a little faith." Becky winked and left Danny to the quiet companionship of the beautiful yet fragile women in the bed.

Danny watched Becky walk wearily out the door and then turned back to Lindsay. He sat sown in the chair aside her bed and took her warm hand in his own. Using his thump, he kneaded the back of her hand softly as he took in her appearance. Her sunlight brown curls fell softly on the pillow in a disarray of strands. Her face was paler than usual but seemed to radiate a sense of peace. Danny

Danny raised his one hand to swipe away a stray strand from her face. His eyes traveled downward until they stopped. He took his hand and intertwined their fingers and placed then on their stomach. He sighed and looked back at her angelic face. "Lindsay. Sweetheart. My Montana." His voice sounded foreign in the small room. "You have no idea how much I wish I could undo all this. I wish that it was me on that bed instead of you and our baby.

"Our baby. I never would have thought…but then again Montana, you have me doing all sorts of things I never imagined. I really need you to come out of this. I love you so much and I don't know what I'll do without you. Days, weeks, months; no matter how long it takes, I'll sit tight here but your side until you come back to me. Come back to me, baby." Danny whispered into the quiet room. He laid his head by her side and let the tears fall hard…again.

* * *

**A/N:** ….sniff….Sorry, I can't help myself. Let me know what you thought, you're review mean a lot to me, _especially_ for this chapter! I know this one took me a while to get up but I hope to finish the next chapter soon. I promise that the next one will be a little happier! 


	10. Not How I Planned It

**A/N:** Well, considering my other posting times, this one and the last one are closer. Hey, I try my best! And as a bonus I added a little flashback type thing and a little Yankees for good measure...hey it's the off season, I need to get by on something! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not How I Planned It**

Danny shivered lights when a gentle hand tangled itself in his short, sandy hair. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, silently praying to God that it had all been a dream.

"Danny?" A familiar, weak voice broke through his sleepy barriers.

Danny looked up to see Lindsay looking down at him. A little color had returned to her face and those big brown eyes out weighed the cuts and bruises on her face. "Hey Montana," he smiled through tears except these were ones of joy and happiness.

Lindsay looked at him quizzically, "Why are you crying, Danny?" She asked in confusion.

Danny placed a light kiss to her temple. "I'm just so happy you're awake."

As if it all came flooding back, fear and realization surfaced in Lindsay. "Danny, what happened?" Her eyes frantically moved about the room searching for something familiar. They finally settled on Danny's hand, which was still intertwined with her own, rested on her stomach. Her terror filled eyes fled to Danny's begging for reassurance. "The baby, Danny…"

Danny quickly sat back down, now scared of what these reactions could do to her health. "Shh. Linds, honey, the baby's okay. Everything's okay now."

Lindsay's breathing began to return to a normal rhythm and both relaxed. She nodded her head as she comprehended the comforting news. Once again she turned her gaze to Danny. "Can you tell me what happened? All I remember is being on the phone with you and making plans to have dinner with the team."

Her request was one of innocence and Danny answered by kissing her hand. "Right after you hung up with me yesterday, you crossed an intersection. Your light was green and the other driver's brakes failed. The ambulance rushed you to the hospital. The attending surgeon diagnosed you with a severe concussion and you had received some lacerations to your face and neck." He explained.

Lindsay nodded. "What about the baby?" Her voice was calm and even, but Danny located the hint of need and desperation in her voice.

He squeezed her hand in support. "Luckily the baby was located on the one side of your stomach. As long as you woke up, the baby would be fine." Danny offered his wife a reassuring smile.

She offered the smile back and lifter her hand to his face. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Danny."

Danny shook his head. "Hey, as long as both of you are okay, I could care less."

She motioned to her bag in the corner of the room that had been brought in with the rest of her personal affects. "Go get the Pro Image bag."

Danny willingly did as she requested. When he sat back down he attempted to hand it to her but she teasingly refused. "Go ahead and open it. I was going to give you this at dinner but nothing when as I had planned, so now is as good as a time as any. But I warn you, it might not have a special meaning like before." She explained.

Danny opened the bag and fished around until his hand came upon a box. He pulled it out, opened it and pulled away the tissue paper to reveal two baby bibs. A goofy smile appeared on the Stanton Island native's face as he read the embroidery aloud. "_Daddy's Little Bronx Bomber_ and _We Wate Ta Wed Sox_."

Lindsay laughed at her husbands. His expression matched that of a kid in a candy store, similar to the one he had worn the night she told him about Brad and his connection to the Yankees. The old memory made her heart skip a beat.

Danny looked up at her in awe. He surprised her by kissing her sweetly and passionately. "I love you Montana." He said against her lips.

"I love you too, Danny." Lindsay replied with all the emotion she could put forth.

They sat there for a few blissful moments before Lindsay broke the silence. "Danny, are you okay?"

She was serious and she didn't need to add anymore detail to her questions because Danny knew exactly what she meant. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on each knuckle. "Sweetheart, I've never been more okay in my life."

His answer was simple, but combined with a sweet kiss to her forehead; it was all Lindsay needed to feel content.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short and sweet chapter to keep you happy!!! I have some sad news…I have reviewed my outlines and there are only 3 more chapters until this section of the _DL Lessons Learne_d series comes to an end! But don't worry there will be a third! xoxo Ash 


	11. More Like Shock and Tell But in Reverse

**A/N:** I know I should be updating sooner, considering it is almost done but you know me! Finals are tomorrow and Friday so I might have another one up then….Hopefully! xox Ash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything….a girl can dream though.

* * *

**Chapter II: More Like Shock and Tell...But in reverse!**

They had the doctors keep it quiet. By the time Lindsay was checked out of the hospital, the only people who knew about the baby were Lindsay, Danny, Becky and Brad. The accident had taken its toll on everyone, so the expecting couple decided to wait to tell their friends.

Two days after Lindsay was released, everything had returned to normal. Becky and Brad left for Montana, although Becky was a little resistant, Danny returned to work and Lindsay was left to keep herself occupied at home. She had begged and pleaded with Mac and Danny to let her come back to work, but both had stood their ground. Reluctantly, she agreed to finish out her medical leave.

"Hey Darlin'," Danny's voice was welcoming over the phone.

Lindsay rolled here eyes at this attempted southern accent. "Please don't try that again. It's the New York accent I fell in love with anyway," she teased from her position on the couch in their apartment.

Danny sighed dejectedly. "Okay, Montana, whatever you and my little princess want."

"Danny, why do you insist on the baby being a girl?" Lindsay questioned for the thousandth time since they had found out. For some odd reason, Danny had predicted that she was going to have a girl.

He chuckled, "I don't known. I'd just love to have a little girl so then I can spoil her."

Lindsay shook her head. It was such a typical Danny comment. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, everybody was available. I'll pick you up when I come home," Danny answered.

Lindsay smiled brightly, "Okay and Danny?"

"Mmm?" He questioned.

"Could you pick me up some strawberries and mint chocolate chip ice cream?" She asked sweetly.

Danny laughed at his wife's child like request. "You got it, Montana. Now Mac's giving me that look that means 'I love Lindsay too but get back to work'. I love you." Danny bid goodbye.

"Love you too, Cowboy." Lindsay replied.

xx

By the time Lindsay and Danny arrived as Dee's, Flack and Hawkes were already seated at a table set for six. "Are you telling me we beat Stella and Mac?" Danny questioned his friends as they each hugged Lindsay.

Hawkes shrugged, "We came straight from work so…" His answer trailed off.

"Stella's always on time, but Mac is a totally different--." Lindsay commented but was cut off abruptly by Flack.

"Speak of the devils." The four laughed as they eyed Mac and Stella, who entered the dinner hand-in-hand.

"Hey." Lindsay greeted and hugged Stella once the pair reached the table. "The guys thought you got lost."

Stella laughed at Mac. "He was being stubborn tonight." Everyone but Mac laughed and he shot them all an attempted glare before it melted into a warm smile.

Dinner was ordered and that room was filled with light conversation about work, shopping, and sports. Everyone was smiles. It was nice to be able to get together and have it feel like the old days when nothing was wrong.

In the midst of dessert Flack spoke up, "So what was tonight for?" He questioned, gesturing to the table and the restaurant.

Danny smiled, "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

Flack smacked his friend from his seat across from Danny. "You know what I mean you smart-ass. Why'd you bring us all to dinner?"

Danny Messer put on his best shocked expression and put a hand on his heart. "Are you telling me I can't take my friends out to dinner from no reason?"

Stella answered this time. "As nice as that sounds, and as much as I would love to believe it, no." The whole table burst into laughter as Danny mocked hurt.

Deciding that they weren't getting anywhere with Danny, Flack decided to change tactics and turned to the petite detective next to his friend. "So Linds, why are we here?"

The Montana native smiled and sighed. "Well, you are all here because…" All eyes were on her at this point, interested in learning why they were gathered at the dinner. Lindsay threw a glance at her husband, pleading with his to come to her rescue. Danny just gave her an amused smile and in return she glared at him.

She took a deep breath and turned to her friends. "Danny and I invited you here to tell you that we're having a baby."

Even before she finished her sentence a scream rand out in the room. While Lindsay was being enveloped in a hug by an overly excited Stella, the guys sat in their seats stunned. To some extent they weren't surprised, well not about the pregnancy at least.

Flack and Hawkes turned in their seats to face a grinning Mac Taylor. "I told you. Pay up, boys," he instructed with glee. Reluctantly the NYPD detective and the former ME pulled out their wallets and each handed Mac 30 bucks.

Lindsay watched the interaction with interest. "After all the years you have known him, you still haven't learned not to bet against him; he knows everything." Stella and Danny laughed as the boys grumbled. Lindsay turned to Stella, "Why didn't you bet?"

Stella smiled, "For one, you're my best friend, and I would have kicked their asses." She winked at Lindsay. They guys looked at them curiously. "Women's Intuition." The two chimed in unison.

The guys shook their heads in wonder and more hugs were exchanged.

* * *

**A/N:** That wasn't the greatest chapter, I know, but I wanted to do something fun and I couldn't resist putting a bet in there somewhere! That's one down and two more chapters to go…..and the next one is going to be good. It contains a surprise or two or three or…. 


	12. Double the Trouble, Double the Surprises

**A/N:** Okay, not much to say right now because most of my thoughts need to be said at the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoy surprises!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing!

**Chapter 12:** Double the Trouble, Double the Surprise**

* * *

**

"Hey Stel," Danny knocked on the doorframe of her office. "Can I talk to you?"

Stella looked up from her paperwork. "Sure Danny, what's up?" She motioned for him to come in and sit down.

Danny walked in and gently closed the door. He sat down across from his friend. "I need to as you a favor and I need you get the others in on it too. Thursday is Lindsay's appointment with the OBGYN…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Good afternoon Lindsay. Danny." The receptionist greeted them enthusiastically.

Lindsay smiled brightly, "Hi, Janet." Danny waved and went to sit in the waiting room. Since getting pregnant, Lindsay had the tendency to be very chatty. She seemed to try and spark a conversation with anyone she met. Danny wasn't to thrilled in the beginning, considering he's seen what people do to those innocent, but he tended to let this slide because he already wouldn't let her out in the field or parts of the lab.

His wife approached him, holding what he assumed were pictures. "Danny, aren't they adorable?" Lindsay gushed. The pictures were of Janet's two children, Amy and Derek. The warm-hearted receptionist has been a saving grace when Lindsay had first come to the office; she had made Lindsay feel more as ease.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer." A younger nurse appeared through the doorway. Danny and Lindsay followed her to a larger room where the nurse set Lindsay up for the ultrasound. "Dr. Summers will be with you shortly."

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you."

A few moments later, Dr. Summers entered the room. "So today's the big day, huh?" In response, Lindsay and Danny nodded eagerly and Lindsay squeezed his hand tightly. The doctor smiled, "Then let's get started."

After applying the gel onto Lindsay's stomach, she moved the wand around. "Well," Dr. Summers started turning to the expecting parents, "it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a little girl…"

A goofy grin appeared in Danny's face and he turned to his wife. "I told you so! I knew we were having –,"

"Umm, I'm not finished yet." Dr. Summers announced, effectively cutting off Danny.

Worry danced across Lindsay's light features like an approaching round of lightning. "What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" Her words were slightly jumbled and etched with worry.

Danny squeezed her hand as Dr. Summers shook her head. "She's fine. Actually, they're both fine."

The storms in Lindsay's eyes cleared and were replaced by sunshine. "Both, as in twins?"

The doctor nodded in affirmation. "A girl and a boy."

Lindsay turned to Danny, whose grin was just as big as her own. "Danny, were having…" Danny's lips on hers were a welcomed reply.

Dr. Summers assisted Lindsay in cleaning up. She left them with instructions to schedule another appointment and made her way to visit the next patient.

Upon the doctor's departure, Danny turned to his wife. "Do you know what this means, Montana? We have to go back out and buy another crib, stroller, carrier…"

His words were mumbled against Lindsay's finger. "Danny, we'll be alright. Just enjoy the moment."

Danny nodded and kissed her forehead. "You got it Montana."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, we'll be there in ten." Danny responded to the unknown caller and closed his cell phone.

"Danny Messer, this better be worth it." Lindsay whined from the passenger seat. As the moment her hands rested on her stomach and a blindfold was covering her eyes.

Danny laughed, "I promise. You're going to love this Montana."

Ten minutes later, Danny parked outside an apartment building, much like the rest of the ones in Manhattan. He opened the door of his F150 and took Lindsay's hand. Four floors and an elevator ride late, Danny and Lindsay stepped in from of a door to an apartment.

"Now Montana, keep your eyes closed until I say so." Danny instructed and a whine and a nod were his answer. He slowly reached out and knocked on the door three times before opening it. The location was familiar to him and the memories that had been shared were etched into the air.

"You can open them now." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lindsay's eyes bolted open in anticipation. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings and realize that she was standing in a foyer; one much too elegant to be that of a normal apartment. With questions in her eyes she turned to the man standing beside her.

Danny saw the questions but didn't address them. He took her much smaller and gentler hand into his and guided her into another room. "Just trust me," he whispered.

He took her on a self-guided tour of the homely decorated penthouse; Lindsay assumed that was what it was. She was speechless at the natural elegance that seemed to pour from the walls. There was a spacious living room, kitchen, dinning area, two normal bedrooms that shared a bathroom across the hall and large master bedroom with a bathroom that took her breath away.

After viewing the master bedroom Danny stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "Danny, what is all this?" Lindsay asked gently.

Danny smiled that Messer smile; the one that she had fallen in love with. "This," he began, taking her hands in his, "is ours."

A soft gasp escaped her throat. "Danny…" She paused, collecting her thoughts. "That is great, but how?"

Danny smiled in expectation of this particular question. "It used to be my grandparents'. They always promised to give it to me or Louie." He explained gently. Sometimes it still hit him hard when he realized that he was getting all of these promised things and experiencing everything he had ever imagined, but his brother would never get the chance to. It was times like these that Danny was glad he walked away when he had the chance.

Lindsay broke out of her shocked state and stepped into his arms at the best of her ability, taking into consideration her growing tummy. She locked her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you, Danny Messer."

He took a moment to revel in her scent before pulling back. "There's one more this I need to show you."

Lindsay looked at him in surprise. "What else could there be?" Danny grinned and pulled her gently at one of the doors. She walked in first but was unable to see a thing because of the lights.

"Danny could you…" Lindsay's sweet voice stopped at a sharp holt as that lights flickered on and she was introduced to her surroundings. She inhaled sharply as her brown eyes scanned the room. The walls had been painted a baby blue and the curtains were draped with purpled curtains. A multi-colored, pastel rug covered the center floor, allowing the hard word floors to provide a flawless boarder. Throughout the room were all the necessities for a baby including a crib, changing table and a rocking chair. It was the nursery any mother-to-be could wish for and more.

Danny walked around to stand facing Lindsay. He used his thumbs to caress her cheeks, effectively wiping away the tears that had formed. "I know we need to get another of everything but there's more than enough room. I think we are fully prepared to start this family." He explained, joy wrapped up in his words, and placed a hand of her protruding belly.

Lindsay politely allowed him to finish his thoughts and then kissed him soundly. "This is perfect. I couldn't ask for more. I love you so much."

Danny leant his head against hers and smiled, "I love you too, Montana." They spent a few moments like that enjoying the warmth that spread through both of them. Danny pulled and looked at his wife with a sneaky grin.

"What?" Lindsay questioned, wondering what was going through his mind.

Danny laughed, "Well, as much as I'd love to take all the credit for this, I really can't. I had a little help. Come on out guys." He called to seemingly no one.

Then, not seconds after Danny's words, the closet opened to show Stella, Mac and Hawkes and Flack appeared in the doorway to the room.

"You call that 'a little help' Messer?" Don questioned sarcastically. From the looks of it, Flack had been put on paint duty.

Danny laughed, "Well, I wasn't the one who decided to go for a swim in the paint can." He motioned to Flack's paint-covered attire.

Stella smiled, "Flack has quite the art skills." At that, Mac and Hawkes started laughing uncontrollably, most likely due to an eventful afternoon.

Lindsay laughed at her friends' childlike behavior. She walked over to Flack and wrapped him in a hug. "I really do appreciate it." Then she turned to the other three. "All of you. I really do; it's more than I ever expected."

Flack frowned at the tears that prickled in his friend's eyes. "Come on, Linds, don't start the water works; I might just cry, too."

Apparently, Lindsay didn't find Don's comment funny, although she was somewhere between laughing and crying, and punched him in the shoulder. Flack scowled and motioned to Danny. "Messer, can't you get her to stop doing that?"

Danny laughed and winked at his wife. He wrapped and arm around her waist, "Don't take it personally Flack. I don't think it's her as much as it is these two." Danny gestured to her stomach by placing his strong but loving hand on it.

The room fell silent for a few moments, each person taking his or her own time to process what Danny had just revealed to them. Leave it to Mac to address the topic at hand. "You guys are having twins." His voice was light and congratulatory.

Although what Mac has said had come out as a statement rather than a question, Lindsay and Danny both nodded in confirmation. Welcomed excitement filled the room once more as Stella squeezed Mac's hand in a death grip with a smile that brightened the room, Hawkes hugged both of his friends and Flack stood their dumb-founded with a silly grin on creeping onto his face.

Hawkes shook his head at the tall, dark haired detective. "He looks like he's received the shock of a lifetime but maybe a little pizza will fix that."

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go. All those surprise in one chapter and I have got to tell you it was NOT easy. I think I rewrote the OBGYN visit more than six times until it was acceptable to my standards…now I can only hope that it is acceptable in your eyes!

One more chapter to go in this part and I think almost all of you can guess what the basis of that chapter is going to be BUT you don't know how it is gonna happen! That's what I love about being a writer! xox Ash


	13. Court Can Wait Life Can't

**A/N:** Let me start by saying I am really sorry for the period in which I didn't update!! But I am glad to announce that there is no more need for updates for this story…..Because this is the last chapter. I hope I did you all proud!!!!!!!! And just to point something out: the delivery scene is the same one in my fic "Letting Go" which is a later installment in this series. Hope this was worth the wait!!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own anything…..but I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** Court can Wait; Life Can't**

Being in the ninth month of pregnancy, Lindsay had been on maternity leave for about six weeks. She was driving herself insane considering Mac had banned her from the lab, with the exception of meeting someone for lunch, claiming he was only doing it for the welfare of his niece(s) and/or nephew(s). Despite how annoyed she at the start, could she really fight with him when she knew he was right?

"Hey Linds, you ready to go?" Don asked as he stepped out of the break room. Since Danny was tied up in court all afternoon, Flack had suggested they go out for lunch; actually it was more Danny's idea because he knew Lindsay was tired of sitting at home and Don was happy to be of help.

Lindsay smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. "I thought we'd go get some pizza."

As they walked out the door to the lab into the parking lot Don couldn't help but grin, "Messer's gonna be so proud." For that he earned a slap on the back of his head. In the past few months Lindsay had been on a pizza kick, so Don came to the conclusion that the twins were addicted the pizza and you can't get better pizza than New York. It had become a joke now that the kids were already true New Yorkers.

"Yeah well, they can like pizza all they want but their also gonna love country music," Lindsay retorted and couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust on Flack's face. "Yup, that's what I thought," she smiled in triumph.

xoxoxoxox

Don assisted Lindsay back into his Denali after they exited the pizza shop off main street. "That is the last time I go to lunch with you," Flacks sighed as he closed the door and went to get in the driver's side.

Lindsay shook her head and gave him a disbelieving look, "That's what you said the last time you went to lunch with me and still here we are."

Flack feigned a glare, "Well that's just because you're my best-," his words faltered as he took in the look on Lindsay's face. It had gone from reflecting a fun afternoon to one of sheer pain and discomfort. "Linds, honey, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled before answering him in a shaky breath, "Flack, I think my water just broke." Before she could get anymore out she shrieked in pain and grabbed hold of the armrest in attempt to ease the pain.

Don just sat there for a moment, realizing what was happening, and contemplating is next move; he had never been in this situation but he knew he was not going to let his nieces or nephews be delivered outside a pizza shop. Making his decision, he started the car and switched on his lights, "Don't worry, Lindsay, I'm gonna get you to the hospital, okay?"

Lindsay nodded weakly, coming down from her last contraction. She looked at her friend pleadingly, "Flack you need to get a hold of Danny. I am not going to do this alone." He voice was strong and determined, and, for the first time in a while, her western accent cut through.

Flack nodded and reached for his radio, "Dispatch, this is Detective Donald Flack Jr. I need someone to contact Detective Danny Messer…He is currently in court but he is needed at Bellevue Hospital…His wife is going into labor."

xoxoxoxox

An attending officer outside the courtroom entered through the double doors and approached the judge. "Excuse me your honor but there has been a request made on behalf of the NYPD." The young uniform paused for a moment before continuing in order to get a receptive nod from the judge, "It has been asked that Detective Daniel Messer, a respective witness, be excused from court today."

Upon hearing his name being called, Danny stood up hesitantly from his place behind the prosecution. The residing judge eyes Danny and then turned to the officer, "Under what circumstances is this request?"

"Under the circumstances that his wife, Detective Lindsay Monroe-Messer, is reputably in labor at Bellevue Hospital," the officer explained fully.

The judge turned to Danny, whose face displayed slight shock but overall excitement. "Detective Messer, I am here by giving you permission to leave this court under one condition," the Judge explained and Danny's face lit-up, "You treasure every moment today brings; besides, court can wait, life can't."

Danny nodded and saluted the judge, "Thank you, sir." And with that he rushed out of the courtroom.

xoxoxoxox

The nurse rolled Lindsay, who was currently positioned in a wheelchair with her legs crossed to the best of her ability, down the hallway of the hospital towards the maternity ward. "Flack, where the hell is Messer? He should be here by now," Lindsay whipped out, her face still contorted in pain.

Don winced at the harsh undertone in her voice, and the fact that she had called Danny by his last name was even more proof that she was aggravated and uncomfortable. "He's gonna be here Linds. I promise." He squeezed he hand in reassurance, "Danny wouldn't miss this for the world; he's probably got his lights on trying to get here as fast as he can."

Lindsay nodded and attempted to smile, "I know. I just can't help but be scared, Don."

Don was about to respond, but before he got the chance the nurse stopped in front of a door that read _Maternity: Delivery 1_. "I assume that the daddy would like to be in delivery?" The nurse, who apparently hadn't been listening to their prior conversation, asked of Flack.

In a loss for words Lindsay and Don fumbled for some reasonable response, but were saved when a familiar voice echoed down the hallway. "Montana!" Danny called, running towards his wife and best friend. When he reached their location he turned to the nurse, "I'm the daddy!" The surprised nurse nodded and led them into the room. Danny intertwined his and Lindsay's hands and received a slap on the back from Don before the two expecting parents disappeared behind the door, leaving Don to make some more phone calls.

xoxoxoxox

Ten hours, three doctors and/or nurses, and several threats made towards Danny from an uncomfortable Lindsay later, the first baby was ready to make its debut into the world. The attending doctor looked up as an exhausted Lindsay and smiled, "Now Lindsay, I need you to take a deep breath for me and then push, okay?"

Lindsay nodded and did what she was told. A few exasperating moments later the sound of a crying baby filled the small delivery room. "Congratulations Lindsay and Danny. You are now proud parents of a baby boy," the doctor exclaimed as he handed off the little one to a nurse. "Now, it looks like his little sister or brother isn't going to let him have all the attention."

Once more Lindsay gripped onto Danny's awaiting hand for dear life. In a few moments another voice was added to the chorus of crying. "And it's a girl," the doctor joyfully announced.

After the two wonderful gifts were properly cleaned, the nurse handed then to their awaiting parents. Lindsay smiled down as the beautiful baby boy in her arms, "Lucas Ryan Messer."

Danny nodded in full agreement and then turned to look t the precious baby girl in his own arms, "And Addison Corrine Ellie Messer." He took in the sight of his two children and his beautiful wife; it took his breath away. Danny couldn't believe that he and Lindsay could make such precious miracles. Danny leaned down and placed a kiss on Lindsay's temple, "I love you, Montana."

Lindsay looked up, a magical sparkle in her eyes that Danny had never seen before, "I love you too, Cowboy."

xoxoxoxox

Not long following the delivery, Lindsay was moved to a private room in the maternity ward; the twins followed after being taken to the nursery to be checked up on. In a matter of minutes the gang piled in to get first looks at the newly crowned prince and princess.

"Oh my god! They're adorable," Stella remarked, being the first one in the room. She looked from Lindsay to the beautiful baby boy in her arms, "Can I hold him?"

Lindsay nodded, "Of course, but, um, be careful. I just fed him so I can't accountable for his actions." The room was filled with laughter as Lindsay gently extracted her son from her arms and handed him over to Stella.

Stella gazed down in wonder at the bundle of joy. "He definitely has his mother's deep brown eyes but he is gonna have that irresistible Messer charm," she commented and winked at Danny who was occupied with a quiet Addison.

Don, who was standing next to Danny, peered down at the little angel, "And this precious little thing had her Daddy's blue eyes. You really outdid yourself, Messer; you're gonna have to beat off the boys with a stick," he smiled at Danny who shot him a warning glare.

Lindsay grinned as she watched the interaction. "Be careful, Don. He's gonna be one overprotective, Dad; I'm surprised he's even letting you hold her," she warned Don who had now gained possession of Addison.

"So, do these darlings have names yet?" Mac asked from his place by Stella; his pointer-finger enveloped by Luke's tiny little hand.

Danny feigned shock, "Of course! I will not have people calling my children Baby Girl Messer and Baby Boy Messer."

Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Flack just laughed in amusement. "Well get on with it," Hawkes pushed.

"Addison Corrine Ellie Messer and Lucas Ryan Messer," Danny stated proudly with a sparkle in his crystal blue yes.

Lindsay smiled, "Lucas Ryan after Danny's brother and my brother, and Addison Corrine after Aiden and my late grandmother. We didn't want exact names so we went for similar ones." Lindsay explained trying to clear things up. Everyone awed at the sentiments and Danny placed another kiss to Lindsay's temple.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but knew they all had to get back to the lab considering they had already lost Lindsay and Danny for the week, Mac cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, but as much as I would love to spend the afternoon with these adorable kids we really do need to get back to the lab."

Danny and Lindsay laughed at the groans that their boss received from the three other people in the room. Flack carefully handed Addison back to Danny and gave Lindsay a hug. "Thanks for everything this afternoon, Don. I am sorry if I caused you any emotional or physical pain," Lindsay whispered in his ear as they exchanged an embrace.

Don laughed, "No problem, Linds. I'm just glad everyone made it out safe and sound. It was worth pain, I promise." He gave her a teasing grin and Lindsay smiled in return.

The rest of the group exchanged good-byes and filed out, leaving Stella to be the last one to leave. Similar to Flack, she handed Luke back to Lindsay and gave her a hug. "I am so happy for you kiddo," she whispered in addition to something else.

As they pulled away, Lindsay had a grin plastered to her face, "Thanks, Stella." She then hugged Danny as well and smacked his upside the head as he said something wise.

As she walked out of the room, Danny turned to his wife giving her a questioning look. "What was that about?" He asked, commenting on Stella's comment and the grin that was etched on Lindsay's face.

Lindsay smiled and shook her head, "It's a girl thing."

Danny just sighed and decided not to dig any further. Instead he positioned himself on the bed next to Lindsay, once again admiring the view. His mind drifted back to the events of the past couple of years and was amazed at how far they had come. Danny didn't know how he would have gotten through of the tough times without her gentle hand to guide him through the fog. She was his one and only and together they would have the strength to get through all of life's speed bumps.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lindsay asked in a hushed tone, as to not wake up the two sleeping children in Danny and her arms.

Danny shook his head and kissed her temple, "Just thinking about my wonderful life and all the things we've overcome; together."

Lindsay smiled and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. "And just think, there's plenty more where that came from."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"In three words, I can sum up everything in life: It goes on."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think about the ending...And look for the _Part II: Binding Ties_ to be posted soon!!! Remember that everyting is connected!!! xox Ash 


End file.
